Brick by Brick Part One
by Mario28
Summary: It got grammar errors, best for ones who readed Season 3,4,5 This explains what happened between Season 4 and 5, feel free to send me comments


TERMINATOR: THE NEW BEGINNING

"E02 – BRICK BY BRICK 1"

.

.

.

Written by: Mario Šerepec

.

.

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and two seasons worth of fan fiction, F03 and F04, written by CJ Carter and F5 written by Lumir G Janku. This sub season explains what happened between F4 ad F5. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle.

In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free support and promotion that fanfic brings to a fictional "universe", this story is being made available for entertainment purposes of the loyal fans of the show for as long as the powers that be don't object.

.

.

.

.

.

.

INT. ZEIRA BASE

Allison stands alone her bed and look at the door.

ALLISON (V.O.)

In Wizard of OZ the Tin Man is searching for heart, and in the end he gets one.

Allison stands in front of John room.

ALLISON (V.O.)

For our Tin Man there is only one person who could give souch a gift.

Allison and Cameron stands in vault in staring contest.

ALLISON (V.O.)

At the first moment i meet Cameron i have feeling that is something special about her, as i leader realized that John has give a half of his hart to Cameron.

Cameron Helps John to stand up when he got hurt.

ALLISON (V.O.)

If you believe that is possible...

INT. SKYNET - NIGHT

John & Cameron, La Cazadora & Allison, and Tawny & T-Goodnow entering the Skynet control as you imaginge in F04 S1 Fate.

ALLISON (V.O.)

Than... anything is possible.

EXT. High grass field - day

Blue sky,weak breeze blowing on green grass at height of waist.

Allison dressed in white dress running trough high grass, and her hands are touching the tip of the grass.

AND JASON ROOM - MORNING

The cubic room has bed, two trunks, trunk pretending to be a bassinet, and a basket. Jason is awaking, Little Michael is sleeping.

Jason looks and see that Allison is not in bead, he looks at other direction and see Michael is asleep but Allison is not there.

JASON (TO HIMSELF)

God morning Jason, oh where is she.

Jason sits on bead and fix his leg, rubbed his eyes, and stretch himself.

JASON (TO HIMSELF)

Jeez that was good.

Jason stands and goes to look At Michael (Steel sleeping)

JASON (TO MICHAEL quietly)

We gotta find your mummy.

Jason puts dress himself, as he sees Savannah leans trough door.

SAVANNAH

Hey, good morning.

JASON

Hey Savannah, just in right time.

SAVANNAH

Where is Ali?

JASON

I don't know, can you watch for Michael?, i am going to look for Ali.

SAVANNAH

Yeah.. no problem, go..

JASON

I am pretty sure where she is.

Jason rushes out of his room.

SAVANNAH

Where?

Jason in distance mumbles as Savannah cant hear him clearly.

JASON

Down...in...

- MORNING

Allison walks around vault, looking around, everything is as was before John an Cameron left. She comes to table where Cameron was activated, She close his eyes and imagining when she talk with John when he was on his way to activate Cameron and when she firs meat Cameron, she touches the table with her fingers where Cameron was lying, Then she open his eyes and look at the table, she sigh emotionally.

ALLISON (QUIETLY TO HERSELF)

We lose everybody we love.

She turns, and start walking to exit still looking on the floor, she raise her head and see Jason standing.

ALLISON

Hey baby good morning.

JASON

Hey Ali, Are you all right?

Allison successfully hiding her emotion in front Jason.

ALLISON

Yeah,...i am all right, just want to take a look around.

Jason looks at her.

JASON

OK then lets go feed Michael.

Allison and Jason start walking, but she stops and looks at vault.

ALLISON

You know, all the thing that was happening here, its just...

JASON (INTERRUPTS)

Amazing.

Allison look at him, with a little pause.

ALLISON

Yeah...Amazing.

Alison took Jason hand and they start walking. And as they move away.

ALLISON

How do you mean lets go feed Michael, i am doing all the feeding, you just watch.

JASON

Yeah... but then you feed me...

Allison softly punches Jason in the arm, Jason smiles. And they both fade out.

EXT. Los angeles harbor, SUB PEN - NIGHT FALL

The Jimmy Carter is all repaired just sitting and wait for crew to feed her. The Cracken can be seen in front of the Bow waits to become a statute, Sky is clear and sun has just start to hiding at horizon. The JC Crew chief of the boat THOMAS (Fat man age 42 new on this boat), MARTIN TOOLING (age 35) is standing infront of the crew in formation infront the Conning tower and waits pationaly for Captain.

In distance two Hummers are arriving.

HUMMER

In hummer are Jason driving Allison next to him, Behind them are Cap.T-ELLISON, and the Guard.

ALLISON (TO T-ELLISON)

First when we arrive, you will deploy the crew and then we will go to briefing, OK?

T-ELLISON

Yes sir.

ALLISON

Make sure that Jesse and the new XO-s is present.

T-ELLISON

Yes sir.

HUMMER

In second hummer is guard that is driving next to him is Jesse and behind her is Sonarman Kirk Winston.

JESSE

What do you know about new XO and Chief?

Winston

I dont know Jess.

JESSE

Well did you hear anything about them?

Winston

No.

JESSE

Well, what do you know?

WINSTON

I don't know, i don't know all right, he is fat!

JESSE

OK OK, sweetie calm down.

DRIVER

How is he talking to you?

Jesse looks at driver and point finger at hummer in front.

JESSE (TO DRIVER)

You... shut up and drive!

EXT. LOS ANGELES HARBOR, SUB PEN - NIGHT FALL

The two Hummers stop in line formation, FROM BIRD PERSPECTIVE the dors are open, FOV IN FRONT OF HUMMER, and T-ELLISON, ALLISON, JASON, JESSE and WINSTON, the guards are standing near each hummer hood.

T-Ellison, Jesse starts to walking to crew followed by Thomas and Martin. Allison is standing and looking at them walking, Jason turns to Allison.

JASON

Is everything all right General.

Allison looks at Jason, and after a few seconds.

ALLISON

Yes, lets do this.

They both start walking to crew.

In front of the crew are T-Ellison, Jesse, Martin and Chief Thomas. As Allison and Jason reach them.

JESSE

Attention!

All sailors stands at attention.

JESSE

There is a General on deck!

JESSE (TO ALLISON QUIETLY)

They are all yours.

Allison smiles at Jesse.

ALLISON

As i have been briefed after the EM battle by the some crew member, of excellent cooperation between officer, and by the Officers of excellent cooperation by crew, i am promoting Captain T-Ellison to rank of Rear Admiral.

Allison looks at T-Ellison.

ALLISON

Step out captain.

T-Ellison steps up and walk to Allison, he salute and Allison salute to him. Jason gives box with collars to Allison, and Allison puts Collars on his shoulders. They shake hands, salute to each odder, T-Ellison turns and walk to where he was standing. Allison back looks at crew.

ALLISON

I'm promoting Commander Jesse Flores to rank of Captain.

Allison looks at Jesse.

ALLISON

Step up Commander.

Jesse steps up and walk to Allison, he salute and Allison salute to her. Jason gives box with collars to Allison, and Allison puts collars on her shoulders. They shake hands, salute to each odder, Jesse turns and walk to where she was standing.

ALLISON

Briefing for executive officers are in the Officers Mess.

Allison looks at Chef Thomas.

ALLISON

Chief of the boat,..Dismiss the crew!

Chief Thomas steps up.

CHIEF THOMAS

Crew, attention on me, follow you leaders...Dismiss!

Crew starts to boarding the submarine. Allison is looking at the rush. Jesse steps to Allison.

JESSE

You newer see this.

ALLISON

No i havent. Wow what a rush.

OFFICER MESS - NIGHT

The room is 4m at 3m in the middle is table with map, and on the wall is board with map, Around the table are Sitting T-Ellison, Jesse, Martin and, Chief Thomas.

JESSE (T-ELLISON)

Do you know what is the mission?

T-ELLISON

Noup, Do you?

JESSE

Noup.

MARTIN

I think...

JESSE (INTERRUPTS)

You shut up, you will have permission after me and captain give you two certificate.

T-Ellison smiles, Jesse looks serious.

THOMAS

When will that be?

JESSE

When you two cross equator.

THOMAS (TO T-ELLISON)

Captain!

T-Ellison smirks, and leans froward putting his arms on table.

T-ELLISON

This is tradition, and we follow tradition on this boat.

T-Ellison leans back, then Allison and Jason enters the mess hall.

JESSE

Attention!

Allison move her hand like ok-ok-sit-down. And walks to front of the table.

JESSE

What is our mission Ali.

ALLISON

You mission is to reach this grid.

Allison points with finger at map. Everybody looks at map.

T-ELISON

And when we reach this grid, General?

Allison looks at each of them, weary seriously, finger still on map, everybody look at her. She puts her finger down.

ALLISON

Chief and XO, report to your stations, you will be brief leader.

THOMAS AND MARTIN

Yes sir.

Chief Thomas and Martin stands Allison waches them as they leaving, as the door close, Allison looks at Jesse and T-Ellison. After a moment.

JESSE

Will you tell as what was this about.

Allison considers.

ALLISON

They are new. I don't thrust them.

Jesse is little surprised.

T-ELISON

Allison, whats going on?

Allison pauses for a second, T-Ellison and Jesse exchange look.

ALLISON

When you reach this grid, you will find oil platform. I close vicinity of platform will be Skynet weasel of unknown ID. You two will board the platform and form the treaty.

Jesse surprisingly looks at Allison.

JESSE

What cinde of treaty?

ALLISON

The skynet wants to surrender...

JESSE (INTERRUPTS)

And tats where they want us to meat? pacific?

ALLISON

Jess...

Jesse considers then calms down.

JESSE

How they plan to do that.

ALLISON

They will give you the computer and code for ordering all endo-s and all of they mobile units to move to locations that we will establish when you go back.

Jesse is surprised in good way.

T-ELLISON

I didn't expect that.

JESSE

Neither did i.

Allison takes the Orders and gives the orders to T-Ellison.

ALLISON

You both as all other resistance fighters know that they will newer stop, and hunting them down could take years.

Jesse looks at Allison, her confidence in this information is good enough for her.

JESSE

Any word of Connor?

Allison sits on chair as well as Jason. Allison has hard time to talk about that, but she does.

ALLISON

NO.

T-ELLISON

Why did they leave?

ALLISON

Jon and Cameron needs some time together.

JESSE

How do you mean, they need some time together.

Jason takes Allison hand.

ALLISON

You know that he has come trough time for her?

JESSE

Your kidding!

ALLISON

And Cameron came to 2009 to protect him, because he died in her future.

JESSE

You saying that in some other future John died, and she came back to 2009 to protect him?

ALLISON

Yes, and her chip was removed, in 2011 by John Henry,actually she give it to him, then John and Cathreene came to our time to find her chip.

JESSE

But why?

ALLISON

Because the Chip that is in T-Ellison is based on Cameron chip.

Jesse looks at T-Ellison.

T-Ellison

That is correct, all Ks are based on Cameron chip.

Jesse looks at Allison.

ALLISON

You know that the Ks and Humans consider John and Cameron as one, right?

Jesse smiles smiles to Allison.

JESSE

Yeah but i didn't ever think this was serious, i mean Cameron and Connor together, is this eaven possible?

T-Ellison looks at Jesse.

T-Ellison

Yes it is, we are capable to attach to people that we like.

Jesse is real surprised.

JESSE

All those years they like each odder, and not able to show to each odder.

ALLISON

Now you see what i mean by they need some time to each odder?

On speaker is sound of call, Jesse stands and and take the microphone.

CHIEF THOMAS

Bridge to captain!

Jesse hands the microphone to T-Ellison

T-ELLISON

Captain to bridge.

CHIEF THOMAS (ON COMM)

Captain the boat is ready for sail.

T-ELLISON

Thank you Chief.

T-Ellison puts the microphone in comm device. Allison Jason stands up.

ALLISON

I think that is all.

They all exit the mess hall.

TOWER EXIT

Allison, Jason, Jesse and T-Ellison stands on exit. They all shake hands and salute. Allison And Jason crossing the board ramp, doors of conning tower close, Allison and Jason steps on the dock and turns to look on conning tower, and after a couple of moments, they see T-Ellison, Jesse and Radio operator on the bridge. The ramp starts to move away, the ropes are realizing by the crew.

ALLISON

I hope they will make it.

JASON

Its a good crew.

BRIDGE - NIGHT

T-Ellison sits on left and Jesse sits on the right side of the bridge, the radio operator is behind them.

JESSE

Captain all ropes and the docking bridge is removed, we are ready to ship pout.

T-ELLISON

Slow ahead XO, takes us out.

JESSE

Eye aye sir slow ahead.

Jesse looks at dock and sees Allison and Jason, she salute them, Allison And Jason salute to her.

JESSE

Left engine stop, rudder fife degrees left.

EXT. LOS ANGELES HARBOR, SUB PEN - NIGHT

Jason and Allison still watching the Jimmy Carter leaving. They both turn and walk to parked Hummers.

ALLISON

They will be alright, They understand each odder.

JASON

Yeah they remind me at someone that we know.

Allison smiles at Jason and they both enter the Hummer. And drive to base.

EXT. JOHN AND CAMERON SHELTER - MORNING

John sleeping in the sleeping bag and Cameron is just lie next to him. John turns to her but still asleep, Cameron look at his eyes. John opens his eyes and looks at her eyes.

CAMERON

Hey.

JOHN

Hey.

CAMERON

I don't understand John...

JOHN

What?

CAMERON

Back in the motel i was sitting next to you when you wake up and then you twitched when you have see me, and said; don't do that my mom use to do that i relay hated that.

JOHN

And?

CAMERON

You don't do that any more.

John considered.

JOHN

You miss it?

CAMERON

No...but i like to know why.

JOHN

That is because i like to see you when i wake up.

CAMERON

Only when you wake up?

Cameron smiles.

JOHN

Nouuu.

John smiles to her, and Cameron kiss him.

JOHN

How long do we stay here?

Cameron thinks about it and sits beside John.

CAMERON

Until we decide is time to leave.

JOHN

Do you think its time to leave?

CAMERON

I don't know John, we been here for two days.

John is quiet for second, Cameron looks at him.

JOHN

Can You Give me the road map, Cameron.

Cameron takes bag and pulls the road map and hangs it to John.

John Takes a look, Cameron points, and proudly.

CAMERON

We are here.

John look at her and smiles. And look back at map.

JOHN

We could go to Jackson and take the 88 to Tahoe lake, what do you say.

CAMERON

We should stop in San Andreas, to take some clothing.

CAMERON

A PM3 player if it is possible.

John smiles to her but see she is takes last look at map before they leave.

JOHN

OK then, lets pack and go.

Cameron smiles to John.

CAMERON

I was kidding about player.

And touches John on cheek, they exchange quick peck. And they both start to packing.

AND CAMERON SHELTER NEAR LAKE - NUun

Its clear day, sky is blue, ground is dry and lake is still near. John and Cameron Has finished packing and they are entering the buggy, Johh is sitting on Passenger side and Cameron is driving.(Cameron behave as in S1E1 in school)

JOHN

Everything packed?

Cameron starts the buggy, And look at john.

CAMERON

Yes John, everything is set.

She smiles and starts driving. After couple of moments they are in the road and crossing the bridge.

JOHN

Back in the vault you said that you like to dance and music.

Cameron smiles from ear to ear.

CAMERON

Yes. I like to dance and the music.

JOHN

What is funny?

CAMERON

You ask me that question already.

JOHN

Yes i know but i want to know what kind of Dance and Music.

Cameron is locking little serious.

CAMERON

Ouh that...I like ballet.

John is little surprised by Cameron recreation.

JOHN

Ballet?

CAMERON

Yes Ballet, Derek has watch me in 2011, as i dance in my room.

Cameron look at John with big smile.

CAMERON

I freak him out.

John starts to smile.

JOHN

And music?

Cameron considers how to answer.

CAMERON

I don't know, country and maybe pop.

There is a small pause.

JOHN

To bad that there is no player in buggy.

CAMERON

Yes that sucks.

John is surprised with Cameron behavior.

JOHN

You are changing...Cameron

Cameron looks at John little worried John notice that.

CAMERON

You think?

JOHN

For the better.

John nods as yes, Cameron smiles.

EXT. SAN ANDREAS THE CLOTHES MINE - MORNING

35 minutes lather the John & Cameron buggy is arriving in front of the cubic building is about 40m by 7m, partially destroyed. John & Cameron exit, Cameron grabs the plasma rifle and John takes his plasma rifle. There is no door on entrance. John start walking and Cameron closely follow.

JOHN

Wait...Lets play safe.

Cameron stands on left side of entrance and John on right (Like those SWAT Guys). John looks at Cameron, Cameron nods and they both enter.

INT. THE CLOTHES MINE

Inside of building is partially destroyed, first to left is cash register in the middle is clothing hangers on left is shelves for shirts and shoes on right are rooms for clothing tryout at the end is small doors that lead to storage room, it is very dirty and dusty.

Cameron rushes to secure the left side and John on right side. They reach the back end and stands at storrage room door. John nods to Cameron. Cameron blast door open with her leg, they both enter.

This room is full of boxes with clothing. John looking around and Cameron scans.

JOHN

Clear.

Cameron walks around and searching. John is looking like he search for BDU uniform.

CAMERON

Here is something interesting.

Cameron takes box from shelf and moves it in boxes stack on floor, John moves to her as she open the box.

CAMERON

Those are for you...John.

JOHN

Nice sneakers.

John takes on and tries to tryout.

CAMERON

I have already measure you.

John returns sneakers in box. he looks and smiles to her.

EXT. SAN ANDREAS THE CLOTHES MINE - DAY

John & Cameron exit and walks to buggy John puts one box in buggy and sits on passenger side, Cameron puts two boxes in buggy and sits in drivers side. She looks at John.

CAMERON

Do you have everything you want?

JOHN

Yeah, but i relay wanted those pink suspenders.

Cameron smiles and shakes her head as no

CAMERON

We cant afford it...John

John lowers his head in fake sadness like a kid.

JOHN

OK Mom.

Cameron smiles and drive away.

EXT. JACKSON SMALL DRUG STORE

Buggy is parked in parking place. Cameron exit and takes plasma rifle. John exit and takes plasma rifle.

CAMERON

I'm going in. You cover me from here.

John nods and Cameron walks to drug store, as she pass trough derelict cars suddenly one doors of car suddenly opens slamming Cameron in other car. John sees that takes rifle and shoot one round on triple eight exiting the car plasma round hits him in left hand, triple eight turns to John.

888 FOV, Targeting system acquire John face. THREAT. MEDIUM, I.D. JOHN CONNOR, benith TERMINATE.

Endo starts limping to John. John aims and rifle wont fire. John drops his rifle and takes his Glock and shoot 17 rounds at triple eight which stops. All of the sudden car dor window hits in endo head brakes, framework is around his neck. Cameron holds the odors and pulls it hardly, triple eight flies and hits the derelict car, Cameron walks to him takes his rifle from ground aims and fires at triple eight head BANG head splats. John arrives and stands next to her.

JOHN

Where is that come from.

CAMERON

We don't want to find out.

All of the sudden huge robot emerges behind the drug store. John and Cameron look at him.

CAMERON

Its freaking big.

JOHN

Lets get the hell out!

John runs to buggy, Cameron knees hits the endo in fuel cell and pulls it out and then activate the fuel cells, John starts the buggy.

JOHN

Cameron!

Cameron runs to buggy and enters. John hits the throttle. BAM Plasma shot hits building close to them. OGRE Walks to over endo aims and fires John turns to left alley, BANG Plasma shot hits derelict car witch flies straight up, And the huge explosion. in B.G. OGRE in fire parts flies everywhere, John sees something is falling from air and hits the brakes.

JOHN

Vau look at that.

And the both of them little confused look at OGRE head faling and hits the derelict car roof in front of them head is faces them in fire. John look at Cameron.

CAMERON

Skynet Halloween.

Cameron smiles a little. John start driving and turns in left alley, Cameron watches head as they pass.

CAMERON

That's was fun.

JOHN

Yeah, lets not do this again.

INT. JOHN & CAMERON BUGGY ROAD 88 - PAST NOON

The road is in good shape with couple of cracks. Cameron is driving John is next to her. They are both relaxed from Jackson surprise.

JOHN

Johnny Cash has a song of Jackson.

CAMERON

Yes i heard his songs...Some of them are a little violent.

JOHN

Yeah?...Its prison blues.

CAMERON

He has walk the line, until he has married with June Carter, after numerous proposed and finally at his Concert he proposes her last time and she say yes.

JOHN

We are walking the line...Cameron.

Cameron look at John with small smile.

CAMERON

Yes,..John we are.

Scene of Buggy drives away like in this movies when car hit the road and drives in distance. (Obviously song is Walk the line)

EXT. Lake tahoe - summers loop house - LATE NOON

POV: Buggy arrives and stops close to POV, Cameron boots exit the buggy (Camera curve around Cameron legs and up behind her) Cameron scans the area, John exit the buggy and takes Weapons walks to Cameron and hands her plasma rifle.

CAMERON

Do you like the house...Johnny

John looks at her, Cameron is smiling. John is confused.

House is similar to one IN S2.

JOHN

Lets check it inside.

They both walk to house and enters.

INT. SUMMERS LOOP HOUSE

Brick house with old furniture inside a lot of dust and cobweb, like there no one has lived in decades. Cameron sees a stairs and goes on the first floor. John is looking around.

Cameron walks back trough stairs and stops half way own and looks at John.

CAMERON

John...

John turns to Cameron.

CAMERON

Its got a big beed.

John smiles and walks to her.

CAMERON

Its tight.

John reach Cameron, Cameron turns and climbs stairs John follows. John & Cameron reach the sleeping room Cameron opens the door and they both enters, John examines the room and Cameron walks to window.

CAMERON

I have never seen anything like this.

John turns and walks behind her to see what is Cameron looking.

JOHN

It is beautiful.

John POV and slow zoom. Trough the window green bushes, sand beach and huge round rocks lying on the left side of beach, water is flickering.

Cameron is surprised. John hugs Cameron and puts his head on Cameron left shoulder. Cameron seams enjoys John action and then she gives him peck on right cheek. They both watch sunset.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER - SOMEWHERE IN PACIFIC -

Speed: 20kts, Depth: 400ft, Seawolf class Submarine in waters of Pacific. 2700km from Los Angeles. Day: 3. Submarine slowly pass POV from Bow to stern.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER - BRIDGE

Jesse, T-Ellison, Winston, Chief Thomas are on the bridge, T-Ellison is on controls, Jesse sits on Captain seat in the middle, XO Martin is next to her, Winston is on Sonar.

On sonar console new contact light goes on, Winston puts his headset.

WINSTON

New contact: Barring 325, Speed 0 knots, Depth 350ft, Steady at 2500ft.

JESSE

Battle stations, Set propulsion to Ultra Quiet.

CHIEF THOMAS

Aye eye, Rig for Ultra Quiet

Chief Thomas press the Battle Station, short alarm sounds.

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER - SOMEVHERE IN PACIFIC

POV on stern zoom on propeller slowing down and submarine slows down.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER - BRIDGE

Red lights are on everybody stood still.

JESSE

Sonar...Classification?

Winston lisens to sonar, left hand pointing wait a minnute, gight hand, on headset. Couple moments pass, Winston presses some butons, staring with confuzed look in monitor with expression i-cant-belive-this. Winston turns to Jesse removes headset.

WINSTON

Jess...its the Akula class sub.

Jesse looks at him with expression as WHAT?, T-Ellison and everybody are confused.

JESSE

What? (Ah this australis ascent)...Are you sure?

Jesse walks to sonar station, Winston gives her headset, Jesse puts it on and presses a couple buttons. On monitor under Classification resets and displays ACULA CLASS SUBMARINE. Jesse returns headset to Winston and Walks to T-Ellison.

T-ELLISON

We should make possitive I.D. And investigate the contact.

JESSE

Agreed. We shoud open torpedo tubes.

T-Ellison nods as Yes, Jesse turns to Chief Winston.

JESSE (TO CHIEF thomas)

Open torpedo tubes two and four.

Chief Winston presses torpedo tubes button. Small sound of torpedo tubes opening

CHIEF THOMAS

Torpedo tubes two and four open

JESSE (TO WINSTON)

Sonar Confirm Classification, One ping only.

Winston presses one button, Sound of ping and then returns, and hitt the hull, Like buuuuum.

WINSTON

One contact bearing: 320 speed 0 knots, Depth 350ft, Steady at 2000ft. Classification: Acula class sub.

Jesse looks surprised and everybody is tense.

JESSE

Captain, we should position ourselves behind Akula.

T-ELLISON

Make it so.

JESSE (TO CHIEF Thomas)

Chief, course 300, dead slow, mowe us behind her.

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER - SOMEWHERE IN PACIFIC

POV: from stern to bow and submarine is slowly turning. In distance is silhouette of Akula submarine.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER - BRIDGE

JESSE

Sonar distance?

WINSTON

1000ft right behind Acula.

JESSE

All stop, back full, compute firing solution.

CHIEF THOMAS

Aye aye sir back full.

WINSTON

Fireing solution computed.

Sound of propeller stops shakes the sub allitle, and starts reversing with rough shake.

CHIEF THOMAS (ON COMM)

We are cavitating!

Jesse looks at Chief Thomas.

JESSE

All right Chief all stop.

CHIEF THOMAS

All stop eye eye sir.

T-ELLISON

We should stay behind Akula, if it even flinch we will destroy Akula.

Jesse reaches communication device and look at Chief Thomas

JESSE

Delta team one prepare for boarding.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

Yes sir, ready in 10

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER - SOMEWHERE IN PACIFIC

Submarine doors behind conning tower are opening. Sound of door opens and block. Moment leader DSRV emerges from the opened dors to 10ft above hull, then strafes to left and starts moving foward to Akula.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER - BRIDGE

20min Lather, Jesse siting in his seat with microphone in her arm, all nervous.

DSRV PILOT (ON COMM)

DSRV to JC.

JESSE

Go ahead DSRV.

DSRV PILOT (ON COMM)

We have docked to Akula, request premission to board.

Jesse looks at T-Ellison whos standing in fron of her, T-Ellison nods Yes.

JESSE

Board the Akula, and report.

Jesse puts microphone on PA.

After a couple minutes.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

We are aboard, no contacts.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

We are moving to bridge, all doors are open.

Jesse look at T-Ellison

JESSE

Looks as trap.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

Entering bridge...Still no contacts...Moving to reactor room.

Jesse and T-Ellison exchange long look.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

Moving trough Crew quarters...no contact.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

At reactor room...no contacts.

Jesse looks like cant belive.

JESSE

JC to Delta.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

Delta to JC

JESSE

Make a detail search of interior, scan for explosives.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

Rodger that.

After one and half hour.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

Accessed to ship log, its on Russian, but corporal can read.

JESSE

Go ahead.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

Seams like that crew has simply disappear, last entry reads "new orders: return to Vladivo...", like captain simply disappear in his cabin.

Jesse looks scared, T-Ellison consideres.

JESSE

Anything else?

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

In the sleeping quarters, bedclose is like someone was sleeping.

JESSE

OK hold positions.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

Roger that JC.

JESSE (TO T-ELLISON)

They cant just disappear, can they?

T-Ellison considering and Jesse look at him like che has seen ghost.

T-ELLISON

I Dont understand.

JESSE (QUIETLY)

We should send Martin and Chief to take Akula to LA

T-Ellison looks at Chief Thomas and Martin.

T-ELLISON (QUIETLY)

Agreed, let them take three delta with them and ten crew members.

Jesse turns of PA

JESSE

JC to Delta.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

Delta to JC

JESSE

Leave three of your men, rest of you return to JC.

DELTA COMMANDER (ON COMM)

Roger, returning.

After half of hour DSRV is docking to Jimmy Carter.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER - DOCKING ROOM

Jesse, Martin, Chief Thomas and transfer crew stands in small room, the doors open and delta leader with his team walks to Jesse.

JESSE

What the hell is going on?

DELTA COMMANDER

I don't know sir.

JESSE

Well what is look like.

DELTA COMMANDER

Like Ghost ship. Sir.

JESSE

OK, Swetie, report to doctor for examination.

DELTA COMMANDER

Yes sir.

Delta team salute and Jesse salute back. They exit and close the door. Jesse turns to

Martin.

JESSE

Are you sure you can do this?

MARIN

We will do our best.

Jesse nods points to him to board DSRV, Martin salutes and he and his team start boarding the DSRV, The doors close, Jesse looking at doors.

INT. SUMMERS LOOP HOUSE - MORNING

In Bedroom the sun shines through the window and drops on bead, John is sitting on the bead with his back on the bed wall wearing tracksuits and white T-Shirt, Cameron is sitting on bed edge wearing jeans and black undershirt and looking at him.

CAMERON

Will you give me your hart... John?

JOHN

What do you mean Cameron.

CAMERON

Your mom called me Tin Man.

John thinks about it.

CAMERON

He need a hart, I need a hart.

John considers his answer.

JOHN

What do you say, i give you half of my hart?

Cameron consider for a second.

CAMERON

And i give you the half of my.

John smiles, then he touches her where hart should be, Cameron watches his hand on her cheat, then Cameron moves her hand to John cheat.

CAMERON

John...Someone is in house.

John rushes out of bed, Cameron stands and John is next ti her both watching the room door.

JOHN

What do you hear?

Glass breaks sound from first floor.

JOHN

Where is the guns?

CAMERON

Downs stairs...Three men.

Cameron starts walk to door when she hear footsteps in front of the door. She opens the door and some guy appears in front of her wearing scavenger close, Scavenger tries to aim his rifle at Cameron but she grabs rifle at barrel and pulls Scavenger and gun closer rifle fires then she hits him with fist in chest, Scavengers flies trough wall out of house to roof of firs floor rools and hits the ground leaving gun in Cameron hands. Cameron turns and sees John standing and holds his left shoulder with his hand, he is bleeding.

JOHN

Goou ill be fine.

Cameron in now in killer mode, John sits on bed. Cameron looks him John nods goo, Cameron turns and walks trough door. As she walks down stairs she sees another scavenger, she aims and fires three shots firs hits head and other two hits cheats, Scavenger falls on table and brakes it, Cameron continue down stairs, Another scavenger rushes from outside in and fires two rounds at Cameron cheats both hit her, shee tosses gun on floor and walks to him, Scavenger wants to fire but Cameron grabs this wooden chair with one hand and hitts him on left side of the body, Scavenger falls with chair peaces flies in air. Cameron takes his riffle and grabs him by right arm and pulls him to upper floor. John sees Cameron drags unconscious scavenger and she passes John and turns to enter the room.

JOHN

Not in the room...Cameron..we sleep in there.

Cameron stops end turns to John she still holds Scavenger at his hand.

CAMERON

I don't understand.

Scavenger starts to wake up.

JOHN

Take him down.

Cameron considers. She releases his hand, turns him and grabs him by his coat, and tosses him backstairs, John sees that and turn his eyes, Cameron walks downstairs, John follows and see that scavenger has fall on other dead scavanger.

INT. SUMMERS LOOP HOUSE - DAY

Scavanger is bandaged on chair with his mouth shut with rag, John sits on chair and Cameron is just finishes patching John arm.

CAMERON

Here, done John.

Cameron look at John and gives him quick peck on cheek.

JOHN

How are you doing, i see your hit.

Cameron looks at her chest, John leans to examine.

CAMERON

IL be alright, the bullets didn't go inside.

JOHN

Yeah they didn't.

CAMERON

What are we going do with him?

Cameron looks at Scavenger. John stands up take his chair and sits in front of him, John slaps him on cheek then Scavenger slowly shake head like he is waking, Cameron stands behind John, Scavenger raises head and looks Cameron.

CAMERON

You are security risk, are there any more of you.

Scavenger look at Cameron injury, John pulls rag.

JOHN

What is your name?

Scavanger consider looking both John and Cameron.

SCAVENGER

Why?

JOHN

Why what?

SCAVENGER

Why didn't you kill me.

CAMERON

We'll come to that.

JOHN

You name, whats is it?

SCAVENGER

Sh She is a terminator!

John looks at Cameron they both smiles, And John looks at him seriously.

JOHN

Yes it is...Now your name please.

SCAVENGER

George Wright.

JOHN

OK George, why are you and yours thugs here?

GEORGE

Why are you questioning me?

JOHN

Oh pardon me, would you like her to

Cameron slowly starts to move George look at her.

GEORGE (INTERRUPTS)

N No, No

Cameron stops and watches him.

JOHN

The answer?

GEORGE

We are here to look around.

CAMERON

He is Lying.

JOHN

You came here, see the buggy outside and want to look around the house?

George nods as yes, John looks him at the eyes and hitts hi head.

CAMERON

John...

GEORGE

Are there more of your thugs?

GEORGE

No, it was just us three.

JOHN

What are you doing here.

CAMERON

John...

John turns to Cameron.

JOHN

What?

Cameron

You are bleeding.

John looks at his wound, stands and sits on the table, Cameron is patching him.

JOHN

Was he lying?

CAMERON

About what?

JOHN

That there was only three of them.

Cameron considers, and pulls bandage tight, John winks.

CAMERON

NO.

JOHN

What are we going to do with him?

CAMERON

He is security risk, he knows where we are.

Cameron looking at John as he considers.

CAMERON

We cant let him go...John.

JOHN

I know, I know.

John still considering, takes his gun and aims George at his head, George eyes are wide open, and he looks at Cameron.

GEORGE

Are we there yet?

CAMERON

You shouldn't come here.

John fires at George head, George falls to groun with chair. John puts the Glock on table and looks at Cameron.

JOHN

What now?

CAMERON

We should loose the bodies, drop them in those bushes at back of the house.

JOHN

OK, ill clean the house.

INT. SUMMERS LOOP HOUSE - DAY

After some time, Cameron enter house and the last body has been taken, John is upstairs repairing the hole in the wall. Cameron helps him, and with fingers pushes nails in the door, John is looking at that action surprised, Soon Cameron finishes and turns to John.

CAMERON

Your sandwiches are running low, you eating them too fast.

JOHN

Well they are good.

CAMERON

We should goo hunting.

JOHN

Hunting what?...Dears?

CAMERON

Yes, they have good meat.

JOHN

OK, We will go tomorrow morning.

CAMERON

There must be rules.

John looks at her in curiosity.

CAMERON

Who kills it, strips it.

JOHN

So if i kill the dear, i must strip it?

CAMERON

Yes, but you will eat the most of the meat.

John looks like what-is-this.

JOHN

You know that your rations wont be here forever.

Cameron smiles and goes to room. John takes the tool box goes downstairs, and exit the house, to the boat house.

INT. SUMMERS LOOP BOAT HOUSE - EVENING

The boat house, a cubic wooden construction about 2m by 4m. John enters the boat house with tool box and place it on shelf, and see the medium box with "Cameron things", John takes the box, places the box on the floor and sits in front of the box and opens the cower. John faces relief small smile as he pulls out CD Player and at the bottom are a lot of CD-s and one diary with a pen, and a box with two rings.

JOHN (TO HIMSELF)

I Cant believe this.

John puts rings in box and in his jacket and takes box in hands and exits the boat house.

INT. SUMMERS LOOP HOUSE - EVENING

John enters the house and go straight upstairs and to bedroom, he opens the doors and enters, Cameron turns to him, John puts box on bed and sits on bed, the labeled side is turned to him so Cameron cant see the sign. Cameron sits on other side of bed.

CAMERON

What is in there?

John pulls out the CD-player, Cameron is surprised.

CAMERON

Where did you find this.

JOHN

In the boat house, and look at this.

John turns the box where and Cameron sees sign "Cameron things" she smiles, she looks at the box and sees CD-s and diary, she takes out CD-s and on one it says Walk the Line Soundtrack. Cameron puts CD on the Player and puts one headset in her ear and other in John ear, and starts player and changes to song 16, and Jackson song starts to play. They both listen the song, Cameron takes the diary and puts it on night table. Cameron takes the other CD-s and rummage trough them.

JOHN

I haven't listen to the music for years. When i was alone in my bed i like to listen the music, i could listen it for hours.

Cameron smiles to him, as John noticed red CD-box, The Kirov's Le Corsaire and shows it to Cameron. Cameron takes it and changes the CD-s, and plays it.

CAMERON

This is Ballet music.

JOHN

Yes i know, you like ballet.

CAMERON

You should get to sleep and rest your arm.

Cameron softly touches him at shoulder and leans him to sleep position.

JOHN

Yeah i probably should.

Cameron lies next to him and watches him.

After a moment John is fall a sleep, Cameron turns and takes the diary and starts to read, she read wery fast. As she reaches latest entries she smiles, it reads: "this idiot of my is afraid to propose me, well if he wont propose me i will propose him, idiot!" and the next "today i have buy two rings and he reject me, i cant belive it, i will bury all things that are connected to him and put them in the box", Cameron closes the diary and puts it back in table, she gets up and takes John jacket an searches it and pulls the box with two rings and opens it and see two rings one male and one female, Cameron is suppressible happy she quickly returns the box in the jacket and puts it down and returns to bed, she turns his head and watches John as he sleeps.

EXT. NORTH FROM SUMMERS LOOP HOUSE - MRNING

The forest is like the forest. John and Cameron walks fully armed trough the woods, John searches for deer but Cameron is more looking at John than for deer.

JOHN

This should be a good spot.

Cameron looks around.

CAMERON

No.

Cameron pushes John to continue walking. After a couple minutes John stops.

JOHN

This is the right spot.

CAMERON

No. Lets continue.

John continues walking and Cameron is close and right of John and looking at him, until they reach the collapsed tree.

JOHN

Is this spot a good enough for you Cameron.

Cameron looks around.

CAMERON

The firs one was also good.

John turns to Cameron and he is confused like: -what?, Cameron is serious.

JOHN

What is wrong wi...

CAMERON

Get down i hear one coming.

John and Cameron both duck behind the tree. After a couple of moments, deer is calmly walking, and stops like he is hearing something. Cameron takes the frag grenade from her belt, John didn't notice that at first as he looks at Cameron he sees Grenade.

JOHN

What part of hunting you didn't understand?

Cameron looks at him and grenade she holds in her arm and then again look at him.

JOHN

Put it back.

Cameron considers.

CAMERON

Seams effective.

JOHN

Put it back, Cameron, i want him in one peace.

Cameron puts the grenade back and looks at John.

JOHN

Who is taking the first kill?

Cameron considers and looks at John.

CAMERON

You have a higher rank than me.

JOHN

Yeah so? You are a beater shoot than me.

CAMERON

Then you can practice now.

JOHN

Yeah, but i am shot in the shoulder.

CAMERON

Scratched.

JOHN

But you already tried to take him with a bomb.

CAMERON

But you didn't let me, so it is your turn John.

JOHN

What kind philosophy of yours is this?

CAMERON

The one in witch i don't need to strap it down and carry it.

JOHN

But you are stronger than me.

CAMERON

And will eat the most of the meat.

They both consider and estimates this dangerous situation.

JOHN

I cant believe it, its like chicken and the egg situation all over again.

CAMERON

I don't understand.

JOHN

What was first?: the chicken or the egg?

Cameron considers.

CAMERON

This is a good question.

JOHN

Yes. i think it was the egg beca...

CAMERON (INTERRUPTS)

Yeah but who brought the egg?

Cameron gets up with M4, targeting but the deer is gone. John still with his back on the tree looks at her.

JOHN

What are you waiting?

CAMERON

He is gone.

Cameron lies next to John and John drops his rifle next to him, Cameron is confused still holding the rifle.

JOHN

Great.

EXT. NORTH FROM SUMMERS LOOP HOUSE - evning

John and Camerron still lieing behind the tree, sun has start to fall, John is hungry. Cameron tilts as she hear something.

CAMERON

I hear another one.

JOHN

I suppose is my turn.

John grabs his rifle, Cameron turns to see what is coming.

CAMERON

It is the same one coming back.

John crawls in shooting position and aims, fires and misses, Cameron quickly grabs her grenade and tosses in fron of where the dear is running, BOM! the dear flies to short side and hits the tree, the branches and dirt faling on them. They both stands and sees the dead dear, John looks at Cameron like i-cant-believe-that-you-did-this, Cameron looks at him.

CAMERON

It was effective.

INT. ALLISON AND JASoN ROOM - evening

Allison and Jason are sleeping and Michael sleeping betwen them. Soon Allison is awaken and gets out of bed, a knock on the door gets her attention she clothes herself and opens the door, its the T-Goodnow on the door dressed in BDU.

ALLISON

Whats up general.

T-Goodnow

There is some strange ship approaching the harbor.

ALLISON

What kind of ship?

T-GOODNOW

We don know, ti has Russian flag.

ALLISON

OK, wait here a minute.

Allison closes the door and awakes Jason.

ALLISON

Jason i have to go for a while, watch Michael OK?

Jason is still sleepy as Alison shakes him.

ALLISON

Watch Michael you hear?

JASON

OK, OK, Ali i hear you.

Allison turns takes the Glock and exit the room.

INT. CORRIDOR

Allison and T-Goodnow walking to exit.

ALLISON

When did you discover the ship?

T-GOODNOW

The harbor watch reported contact twenty five minutes ago.

ALLISON

Is it Skynets ship?

T-GOODNOW

I don't have anything that looks like that in the my database.

ALLISON

Is there any sign of hostility?

T-GOODNOW

NO, it has starts to circle 24miles from harbor, then stop facing west.

ALLISON

This is strange.

They both exit the base.

EXT. LOS ANGELES HARBOR, SUB PEN - NIGHT

Allison and T-Goodnow, Allison with binoculars look at the surface contact in the distance. In b.g. are some soldiers and two MLRS that aiming the ship.

ALLISON

Well from what i can see it is a submarine.

Allison takes communication radio.

ALLISON

Watcher to Sky Rocket, one warning shot.

MLRS Commander (on comm)

Yes sir one warning shot at your command.

ALLISON

On my mark: Fire - Fire - Fire.

MLRS Launches rocket in the sky, the sound of thunder goes trough the sky and in the distance after a coupe of moments water splash. Soon from submarine bridge the one read signal shot is fired in the sky. Allison takes the binoculars.

Binocular view: Two men standing in the bridge.

ALLISON

Take the boat and we will go to them. I got a good feeling.

They both turn and walk to soldiers.

ALLISON

Squad leader on me!

Two squad leaders approaches and salute.

ALLISON

You Sergeant Donald with me.

DONALD

Yes sir.

ALLISON

And you, if you see any sign of hostility blow it up, understand?

SERGEANT

Yes sir.

Allison, T-Goodnow and Donald Walks to boat pier.

EXT. LOS ANGELES SUB PEN BUAT PIER - NIGHT

Allison, T-Goodnow and Donald enter the boat, Donald starts it and Allison and T-Goodnow sits opposite each other. Donald push the throttle and turns to Submarine.

INT. ADMIRAL BOAT - NIGHT

After some time boat is near the submarine and Allison reads on hull: K-152, Donald stops, and turns to Allisoon.

ALLISON

K-152? what is this means.

DONALD

As farr as i know this is the Akula class submarine designated as K-152

ALLISON

And its Russian?

The door on conning tower opens and Martin and Chief Thomas apears on hull.

ALLISON

What are you doing here?

MARIN

You should come aboard General.

INT. K-152 OFFICER ROOM

The room is smaller than one on Jimmy Carter it has table in the middle and bench around the table and some pictures of sub on wall. Allison, T-Goodnow, Donald, Chief Thomas and Martin sits aroun the table.

ALLISON

I Cant believe that everybody has, just disappear.

T-GOODNOW

It is strange.

MARIN (TO ALLISON)

You see the evidence yourself General.

ALLISON

What is weapons status?

CHIEF THOMAS

8 533mm torpedo tubes wits 40 torpedo, 28 3M-54 Klub cruise missiles four of them are nuclear.

Allison is stunned, Chief Thomas hands manifest to Allison.

ALLISON

That is a loot of firepower.

Allison considers for a second.

ALLISON

I don't know, we should dock in harbor, what do you think?

T-GOODNOW

Fine by me.

MARTIN

We cant stay here forever.

ALLISON

You two stay still here like a statute. There a couple MLRS on harbour that have you targeted, Me and Donald will return to harbor and when you see another water splash you can dock, understand?

MARTIN

Like a statute.

Allison smirks ant gets up everybody follows her.

EXT. LOS ANGELES HARBOR, SUB PEN - NIGHT

The submarine is docked, and board ramp being lowered. Allison and T-Goodnow stands as Lauren exits with her team driest in bio suits and crosses the bridge as she walks she removes helmet as the rest of the team, Lauren approaches the Allison and rest of the team goes to Hummers.

ALLISON

And what is the status?

LAUREN

The submarine is clean like it is just been built.

ALLISON

What do you think what happened to the crew.

LAUREN

There are traces in reactor room of freon based fire extinguishing system, probably the boat has been evacuated, but it was pre J-Day event.

ALLISON

But how was that Skynet didn't find it?

LAUREN

I don't know.

T-GOODNOW

Maybe the sub wasn't there then.

ALLISON

What are you saying, they it has trawel trough time after EM Battle?

T-GOODNOW

I Dont know.

INT. SUMMERS LOOP HOUSE - MORNING

John is asleep and Cameron is lying next to him looking at roof. After a couple of moments Cameron turn her head to John to see him as he sleeps then she gently gets of the bed, and walks to his jacket and wants to get the rings but the rings are not in the jacket, she turns to John and sees that the box with rings is in his pocket she quietly approaches to John and tries to pickpocket the ring box, John turns left so that he lies on the ring box. Cameron looks little nervous, she continue stand next to John, she grabs the pillow and gently pull the pillow to her, John changes side and Cameron goes around the bed and knee on the bed, then she pickpocket the ring box, John is in deep sleep. Cameron opens the box and looks at the rings, she takes the smaller one, that fits perfectly, then she returns the ring in box, and continue kneeing. Cameron gently grabs John shoulder and tries to wake him. After a moment John starts to awake and Cameron stops shaking him and puts the rings behind her on the bed. John turns to his back and looks at Cameron sitting on bed.

JOHN

Hey.

CAMERON

Hey... how was your sleep?

JOHN

Great...How are you?

CAMERON

All of my systems function in normal parameters.

Stunned John like what-are-you-saying, quickly pushes him self at the bed wall and looks at her little scared.

JOHN

How do yo mean...

CAMERON (INTERRUPTS)

I foll you.

John smiles and relaxes, and then he stretch him self, and notice that the box is not in the pocket, John with his arms searches the pockets, as Cameron takes the box and opens the box.

CAMERON

What are these?

John sees the open box in Cameron hands, he looks little afraid.

JOHN

This is the...

CAMERON (INTERRUPTS)

Wedding rings, I know.

John is looking at Cameron who looking at the rings.

CAMERON

Why are you having them...John.

John tries to answer at Cameron question carefully.

JOHN

For, for wedding.

Cameron smiles to John. Now Cameron plays little dumb to torture John a little.

CAMERON

For wedding wiiiiithhhhhh?

John is looking confused, and scared, he didn't plan on this.

CAMERON

John?

JOHN

With you, Cameron.

Cameron smiles from ear to ear, John looks little serious, Cameron looks back on the rings and after moment she drops the box on the bed and hugs John, John hugs her and turn her so Cameron is lying with his back on his stomach. Cameron take the box and look at the rings.

JOHN

Would you marry me... Cameron?

Cameron looks at John eyes and gently puts her right arm on Johns left cheek, still holding the box in her left arm.

CAMERON

I love you John. I will marry you.

John leans to her and they kiss, John leans back and takes the smaller ring from box in Cameron hand with his left hand and with his right hand he takes Cameron left hand and gently puts the ring just above finger.

JOHN

Cameron do you take me John Connor, to be your lofty wading husband?

Cameron smiles to John.

CAMERON

I do.

John gently puts the ring at Cameron finger. Cameron takes the other ring in his left hand, puts the box on bed next to her and with her right hand she takes John left hand and puts the ring just above the finger, and looks John at the eyes.

CAMERON

Do you John Connor take me Cameron Phillips, to be your lofty wading wife?

JOHN

I do.

And Cameron puts the ring on John finger, they both looks each odder in the eyes and John takes her hand in cross finger and kisses her hand and the he leans and kiss her.

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER - SOMEWHERE IN PACIFIC

Speed: 20kts, Depth: 250ft, Seawolf class Submarine in waters of Pacific. 5100km from Los Angeles. Day: 6. Submarine slowly pass POV from Bow to stern.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER - BRIDGE

In the bridge are Jesse, T-Ellison, Winston, and some sailors. Jesse sits in the command chair monitoring, T-Ellison is on command, Winston is on the sonar.

WINSTON

We have brand new surface contact bearing 265, steady.

JESSE

Classification?

WINSTON

Possibly an oil platform, its big.

JESSE

Periscope depth.

Jesse stands and walks to chief post and press the alarm.

JESSE

Battle stations.

Jesse pushes the button and red light comes up. T-Ellison raises the boat and after a couple of minutes they are at periscope depth.

T-ELLISON

At periscope depth.

JESSE

Raising scope.

Jesse pushes the button and sound of periscope raising and stop. Jesse looks at periscope and makes 360degreturn and stops.

JESSE

Captain please take a look.

T-Ellison stands an approaches periscope station as Jesse steps back. They look each other and T-Ellison looks trough scope.

T-Ellison POV trough Periscope: Massive objest on four massive legs, the writing on T-Ellison HUD: Type:Oil Platform, Dimensions:64x43x18m, Weight:43521t. T-Ellison zooms at maximum periscope zoom and zooms little more with his HUD, T-Ellison engages search mode and find no contacts.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
